Rise of the Cyber God
by 1800-ANT
Summary: A man lost in time, and many others transported to an odd but familiar world. Watch as a hollow man rises from scrap into a great being. A Cyber-God
1. Start

[Welcome.] A mechanical voice sings in my ears. Opening my eyes I'm greeted by a blinding blue light that makes me close them back before I slowly open them up again.

Looking at the blue game interface in front of me that reads out "[Welcome.]" I'm stunned. "A few minutes ago I was dead? What happened? Where am I?" I ask no one.

The game interfaces text changes as the same mechanical voice that woke me up sounds again.

"Welcome to the afterlife. Please remain calm as the next few pieces of information will be detrimental to you. As to who you are speaking to, I am Ein Sof, the Infinite. I am the emanation of the omniverse, servant to nothing and everything, caretaker of the infinite. As such I am what you humans call "God." I have called upon you and seven other expired souls to partake in a new world. You have no say in the matter because I already know your answer."

The voice pauses. "You are the last soul who will be choosing their wishes. It cannot be anything that will make you immediately strong, you cannot wish for more wishes. What I'm trying to say is. Whatever wish you make will have to be acceptable in my eyes. You can make wishes such as "The ability to control time" but you will have to work hard for that ability to grow into something powerful."

On the other side of the interface, there's a long list containing

Perplexed. I am utterly confused by the massive information dump, I am currently speaking to a being who manages many other universes. I don't know what to describe this feeling but it's a mix between fear and awe. But what caught my attention the most is how he talks of seven other people getting these wishes.

That is entirely wrong! Each self-insert or reincarnation story I've read the main character becomes insanely overpowered and either slaughter everything in their path or become short of a God! But everything isn't so bad. He says that you can't wish for anything that will make you immediately strong.

Therefore each of us will have to work for power. Most might slack off and just see this whole thing as a game… Or some could go full tryhard and grind for eternity.

"Each of the candidates will awake in a prehistoric era as this world is new. The world is newly spawned from the "DC Extended Universe.". You all will not age past your prime and you will never die from old age. But be weary disease can affect you as well unless your wish affects this."

"Ah yes, as the last I will show you a list of wishes that you cannot make as the other candidate have chosen." Ein Sof says.

Spencer: [The ability to absorb dead organisms and assimilate their traits into them] [Each death he resurrects and adapts to what killed him.]

Xian Ti: [Cultivation] [The Library of Heaven's Path]

Lilith: [Vampire Physiology] [Blood Manipulation]

Magus: [Shadow Lordship] [Demigod Origin]

Alex: [Every Jutsu from Naruto] [Ability to use Chakra]

Min-Jun: [The System from The Gamer] [Total Recall Memory]

Akihiro: [The ability to summon servants from Fate] [The abilities of Gilgamesh]

What the fuck? What the absolute flying fuck is this madness? This is unfair! Blasphemy! What happened to you can't wish for anything that will make you instantly strong? I can't help but facepalm with my nonexistent hands.

Breathing in and out I tell myself to calm down. Spencer's two wishes are absolutely overpowered considering the number of powerful organisms out there in the DC universe. But everything will be good as we're spawning in the prehistoric era and there are only dinosaurs… I hope.

Alex and Akihiro, right of the bat I can already assume these two are otakus or NEETs, this gives me a small window of time before they realize just how fucked they might be. But The Gamer system? The potential of it is fucking huge! Literally creating skills just from repetitive tasks? This is so stupid. I'm absolutely fucked I think. But… I need to survive. It's the DCEU there so many possibilities for strength.

"Ein Sof…. I have prepared my two wishes. I am ready." I yell out as the interface magically extends a keyboard out of nowhere. Walking closer to the keyboard I type out.

[Technology Embodiment] [Self Evolving].

Yes. Those are my two wishes. They may not seem like much but I've thought on and on about this. Yes going into the prehistoric as the embodiment of Technology might sound dumb but theoretically, I will never die as long as technology is alive. If the spear exists? I exist! It's perfect for surviving but I don't only want to survive. I want to thrive, and that's where my second wish comes in. With the Self Evolving wish I can infinitely become stronger and smarter.

I feel like that one wish is on par with 'The Gamer's, and Spencers.', I will grow exponentially and I will see new sights and horizons. Great isn't it.?

"I see. Is this your final decision?" Ein Sof says to me before I nod in confirmation.

"Good," he replies back before darkness envelops me making me go unconscious.

CYBER GOD

Chirp* *Chirp* the birds sing causing me to wake up from my slumber.

As I open my 'eyes' a red light flashes out of them for a second before scanning the area around me and it starts feeding information into my 'brain'.

About my surrounding area, which is covered in trees and lush greenery. It's a little bit foggy as well.

Looking down at my body I find my skin to be a light brown tone, brimming with radiance.

But my body feels weird. I don't feel my heartbeat, it doesn't react to pain like a human. I feel like something more—I feel… better.

Wanting to see the rest of my body I was going to get up to find a pond of some sorts but I was stopped in my tracks when a 3D model of my body showed in the top right corner of my vision while information in my body itself is fed into my new mind.

I stand at 5'1. Apparently, my 'cybernetic' body is by default based on a 12-year-old boy but, I don't think I have an issue.

Looking at the model of me I see a boy with short black dreads, a cute face with freckles and black eyes.

Would I blend in with the people who live in this era? I think so.

As I was admiring my new body new information appeared in my head. It was information on my current abilities and their uses and I don't have much but what they lack in quantity they make up in quality.

One of the best features that come with being the embodiment of Technology is the ability to scan and analyze anything!

With this ability I can scan something and add it to my local database. And since I don't have a biological brain any more I have perfect memory. I feel bad for the sucker who wished for "Total Recall".

The second part to this feature is the analyze function. I'll be able to analyze the atomic contents of something or just in general find vital points and flaws. Maybe I can use this to further exchange myself and my abilities.

I hit the fucking jackpot! Fuck you 'The Gamer'!

Exiting my manic outburst I look up towards the sky and see it's almost night.

I don't need to eat or drink water or do anything a normal human needs to do but if I stay out here I may be spotted…


	2. Rewrite OTW

Hello! If you see this you're probably one of the few who bookmarked this. And I'm glad to say after a long (stupidly long) hiatus of uncertainty and tough times I'm ready to update this story? It might take me a while since I lost all the character files etc and I'll have to write it from the ground up but I hope that I can finally write a story I'm proud of. Thank you for the support and I hope you can stick with me!


End file.
